Too Late, Too Soon
by anotherweasley
Summary: Post "Jump the Shark." Monica and John's drive back to work.


Too Late, Too Soon  
By: Olivia  
  
Monica felt John's hand touch the small of her back as he helped her into his SUV. After closing the door, he got in on the driver's side and started heading back to the Bureau. Even though Skinner had given them the day off, they felt the need to get back to work. They needed something to put their backs up against. They didn't want to be left alone with their thoughts. They needed to focus on something other than this tragedy. More importantly, it's what they felt the Lone Gunmen would have wanted-them out there continuing to fight the good fight.  
  
"I'm almost sorry that I brought them in on this case. I should have checked Morris Fletcher out more carefully. But if I hadn't asked them for their help, a whole helluva a lot of innocent people would be dead right now," said John breaking the silence that had fallen between the two of them.  
  
"First off, it wasn't just you who brought them into the case. I was just as fooled by Fletcher as you were." Monica turned to gaze out her window at the people walking around, going about their lives on this beautiful, warm, April day. How could they go about like that, like nothing had happened? This could have been a very different day for them. They had never even had the slightest hint that they had ever been in danger from a biological weapon of mass destruction. "I think I'm beginning to understand what Mulder and Scully went through all those years and still continue to go through. Scully spoke to me once about the human cost of this job. They've buried so many friends and allies over the years and now this, now us. It was hard to remember the reason for it all when I was standing in front of those graves. And yet I look at all these people and realize they gave their lives to save them, for that truth, and as sad as I am to lose them, it makes me proud to have known them. Even if it was for such a brief time."  
  
"Yeah," agreed John as he made a right turn. "I took 'em for granted. Like they'd always be there. When I was first assigned to the X-Files, I wasn't happy about it, probably as unhappy as Agent Scully was at the time. With Mulder gone, she didn't want another partner. But these guys, they grow on ya. I knew I could rely on them, that I could trust them, that they would help me out, cause ya know how well versed I am in the paranormal."  
  
Monica turned to John, smiling at his comment. Then she said, "I wish the guys would have told us that they were broke, that they needed help finding Yves. We could have helped them out somehow. Dana was as surprised as we were. They didn't even ask her for help and she's know them a lot longer than we have. It has always amazed me how they'd risk their lives, do anything and everything, to help Mulder and Scully. And they've always helped us out too, John. They've never asked for anything in return. I just wish I could have done something more for them. I wish they would have felt comfortable enough to come to us for help as we have always been with them."  
  
"I think," began John slowly, "I think you and I are the lucky ones. At least we know the sacrifice they made. At least we had a chance to have them in our lives. I've never had so many people out to get me since I joined the X-Files, but I also don't think I've ever been surrounded by so many loyal people, people I can really trust."  
  
John glanced at Monica and she understood and felt the deeper meaning behind his words. He wasn't just referring to the Lone Gunmen. John turned his attention back to the road before continuing. "I'm glad Skinner got them into Arlington Cemetery. I can't think of three people who deserve it more."  
  
"The only other thing I wish is that Mulder could have been here to say good-bye. Dana told me he's known them even longer than she has. It doesn't seem right him not being here, not knowing that they're gone," said Monica.  
  
John thought that maybe the guys had already met up with Mulder in that great beyond, but he did not voice his thoughts aloud. Instead he tried to lighten the mood. "I think Frohike had the hots for you."  
  
Monica laughed so hard that she almost started crying. John laughed along with her.  
  
"I think he had the hots for every woman he met," said Monica as her laughter died down and she found her voice again.  
  
John pulled into the Bureau parking garage and was let through after he and Monica displayed their badges to the security guard. He found a parking spot and the two got out of the car. They got on the elevator and pressed the button for the basement floor. After getting off the elevator, they walked to their office.  
  
Upon entering their office, Monica felt a certain emptiness inside. "I keep on expecting them to waltz in her unannounced and give us their latest theory on some case we're investigating."  
  
John smiled sadly, "I sure am going to miss those guys."  
  
"Me too. Me too."  
  
The End  
  
"Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends."-John 15:13  
  
"Show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy."-F. Scott Fitzgerald  
  
"One who never turned his back but marched breast forward,/Never doubted clouds would break,/Never dreamed, though right were worsted, wrong would triumph/Held we fall to rise, are baffled to fight better,/Sleep to wake."-Robert Browning 


End file.
